


Training Time!

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [30]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Hakuei wants to continue training to be ever stronger. Koumei wants to exercise to be strong at all.
Relationships: Ren Hakuei/Ren Koumei
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Training Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hakuei would 100% be a personal trainer in a modern au

"Koumei! It's morning!" Hakuei said, busting into Koumei's room. He was still sleeping.

"Wake up, sleepy head! We're starting your training today."

He curled up in his bed and tried to sleep harder. Hakuei picked him up and shook him out of his blanket, then carried him to the training ground. The embarrassment of it had Koumei whining and fidgeting the whole way until he was dumped on the ground.

"Ready? We're gonna start easy. 10 pushups."

Koumei tried. He did 3 before collapsing. Hakuei let him rest, then put him back in position. He succeeded with 1 more, having to rest between each one as the strain killed his arms, but Hakuei refused to let up until he did 10. Then it was 10 situps, a lap around the training grounds, weight lifting. Hakuei showed how strong and fit she was as she kept up easily and encouraged him.

By the time an hour had passed, Koumei was sweating and close to passing out. Even with water breaks and going easy, it was still difficult for him.

"Let's get breakfast and a bath. We'll do this again tomorrow," Hakuei said.

And so they did. With each passing day, Koumei could add another half pushup to his record, added a few meters more to the laps he could do, added a few situps more, more exercises. He was able to move more quickly and enjoyed it, even willingly getting out of bed sometimes when Hakuei came to find him. He ended up eating more and building muscle, finally gaining some mass.

By the time a month passed, he was quite a bit stronger than before.

"Thank you for everything, Lady Hakuei," Koumei said, bowing.

"It's no problem! But don't think we're done yet. I'm gonna train you up to fight a rampaging unicorn, too!"

Koumei sighed, then smiled. "Alright. Let's continue training."

**Author's Note:**

> poor poor mei heehee


End file.
